madnesscombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Deep Storage
'''Deep Storage '''is a tier 6 mission in Madness: Project Nexus 2. Briefing Hofnarr's directions have led us to this place. Beneath the streets of the Commercial Sector lies a secret Nexus facility, where countless horrible experiments and twisted creations await us. Without a Divergence Engine, the Science Tower cannot be razed and the Project Nexus will continue to exist. So if this is the only place we'll find one, then we're going in. Objective Acquire the Divergence Engine. Level Details The level starts with Hank and Christoff going down a lift as a NEXUS scientist confirms to agents that Christoff was spotted in their area. The next room contains a agent telling scientists that command needs a update to which the agent is then killed. Two more agents and a NEXUS support enter the room. The next room contains a agent greeting another agent as they are killed by Hank and Christoff. The next room has two groups of scientists guarded by a agent and both are divided by a laser wall. You have to shoot a box with yellow tape to disable the lasers. The next room has more agents and scientists as support arrives in the room. The next room contains yet again more agents and scientists, but one of the scientists releases a normal sleepwalker and a G03LM sleepwalker. After defeating the sleepwalkers, more agents and support enter the room. The next room is a small room where you can switch weapons from lockers. The room after that has two scouts without weapons get startled and tries to reach the squad leader. Agents and support are waiting around the corner as more sleepwalkers are released. A agent bust in through the window and says that the Sierra unit will intervene. The next room contains one scout without a weapon as three more enter the room. The next room has two agents guarding two scientists as they release two unfinished mags. The next room contains three riot guards as one of them tells the others to advance forward. Hank responds saying to come get some. The next room contains more Nexus units and another unfinished mag. The next contains just one riot guard. The next room contains lasers, mini lifts, and more nexus units. A agent tells others to fan out as he doesn't want Hank and Christoff infiltrating the facility. The next room has a scientist release more sleepwalkers with accompanied by more agents. Two engineers then walks into the room. The next room then has the two survive a onslaught of sleepwalkers and Nexus units. The next room contains more agents guarding more scientists, the room itself is similar to a room that you have entered already. Christoff then has to grab a keycard from across the room to disable the lasers. Grabbing the Divergence Engine The next room contains Divergence Engines. Christoff tells Hank that this is where S3L-F units are passed through the Divergence Engines for the sleepwalker program. Hank responds saying that what he said was a mouthful and that it sounds made up. Christoff says it doesn't matter and that they need the two parts. They kill the two scientists and release the Divergence Engines. When they grab one of them, a unfinished mag gets released. After killing the mags, Hank says that he's done with this place. Christoff responds that they can escape through a elevator in the Mining Sector. As they attempt to leave, a third mag comes out and Christoff responds saying that they actually did it. Hank just says to kill it, but Christoff says not to kill it and it is revealed that it is called Gestalt. They narrowly escape and Hank says he could've taken him. Christoff then tells Hank that they shouldn't engage Gestalt. A G03LM then enters and tells the two that they will not go forward. Hank then responds telling him how he plans to stop them. The next room contains a scout who was having a smoke. The next room contains three riot guards as another G03LM with a Dawk9 enters the room and tells the two that they are not allowed in this area and will be liquidated. The next room contains a gun and a nightstick on a table. The room after that has more Nexus units. The Gestalt then busts through the wall and Christoff tells Hank to run quickly. He then says that it won't be long before Gestalt catches up. Hank responds that anything living can be killed and that they should stop running and fight it. Christoff then questions Hank intelligence and says if he even knows what Project Nexus is and that that plan is stupid. Hank then says that Christoff was gonna tell him anyways. Christoff then says why he was cloning S3L-Fs in Nevada and that they keep them out of "The Other Place" . He then says that Gestalt was Phobos's first step to immortality before he was killed. He also says that if Phobos didn't succumb to hubris and tried to become a living deity, the project would have been good. They then have to summon a lift by switching switches within a five second span. The Gestalt then busts in and to kill it, you must crush it. The crush it, you must hit a button and destroy the safety arms. After successfully doing so, Gestalt will be shoved through the ground. Hank then suggests to instead use the stairs. The level ends. Playable Characters * Dr. Jebediah Christoff * Hank Enemies * NEXUS Scientists * NEXUS Agents * NEXUS Scouts * NEXUS Support * NEXUS Engineers * Sleepwalker Patient * Sleepwalker G03LM * G03LM * Unfinished Mags * Gestalt(Boss) Media Category:Madness: Project Nexus 2